The Sky's Bell
by DitDitto
Summary: This is about a sky god slayer who likes a certain boy and is best friends with a certain sky dragon slayer. Join Echo, Wendy, and Romeo on their Fairy Tail adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Little Sister

**I'm writing my own fanfic about Fairy Tail! Go on, don't be shy! READ!**

* * *

**Echo's POV**

_'Should I go in? Think Echo. Think!'_ I stood outside the infamous guild, Fairy Tail. I stepped closer to the door to hear excited voices inside. _'Go in. This is where Wendy is.'_ When I pushed open the door, the guild fell silent. All eyes were on me. But there was a pair of brown eyes that were wider than the rest. I closed my eyes and heard a chair push in, an excited squeal, and felt a hug.

"Echo is that really you?!" Wendy squeezed me.

"I missed you, Wendy." I squeezed her back. A whisper rippled through the crowd of people.

"I've never seen Wendy so happy."

"I know, right?"

"They're whispering about us." I whispered in Wendy's ear.

"Don't worry." We broke apart. Someone behind us cleared their throat, making Wendy turn around.

"Don't be jealous, Carla!" Wendy picked up her Exceed, Carla.

"Do you remember me?" Carla asked, sticking up her nose.

"Of course! No one would be able to forget you, Carla!" I smiled at her.

"Eh, Wendy! Who's this?" a teal haired girl walked up to us. She was followed by a white haired boy, yellow haired boy, and brown haired girl.

"What's on her neck?!" the white haired boy looked at me with a cocked head.

"Anyways, do you want to come on a job with us?" the yellow boy asked.

"Ina, shouldn't Wendy introduce us to her friend?" the brown haired girl smiled at me.

"Okay...so...this Inazu." Wendy pointed to the yellow haired boy.

"I'm Kira." the brown haired girl smiled. She was smiley.

"I'm Diana." This was the teal haired girl.

"I'm Asui!" The white haired boy stuck out his hand. I nervously shook it.

"So what's your name." Diana asked.

"It's Echo." Wendy said. She knew I was scared.

"Can she not speak for herself?" Diana looked at me sternly.

"She's nervous. Not to found of people." Wendy put her arm protectively on my shoulder.

"Wendy! Do you have a twin?!" the famous pink haired dragon slayer, Natsu, came up to us and clapped Wendy on the shoulder.

"Um...no. We're just friends." Wendy said.

"There are a lot of people in your guild. I guess you wouldn't need any new members." I whispered. Wendy gasped covering her mouth in shock.

"Why don't we get you registered." she whispered back. Asui smirked.

"What are you smirking at!" Diana roared.

"Um...Echo and I need to go somewhere!" Wendy nodded to me, so we headed to see Mirajane Strauss in front of the counter.

"Mira-chan, can you sign up this girl?!" I smile at Mira. She, like everyone else, gasped.

"Are you two twins?!" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"We get that a lot." Wendy and I smiled making Mira giggle.

"So what color do you want your mark's color to be?" Mira smiled down at me.

"Dark blue." I said quickly.

"Okay, were do you want it?" she cocked her head. I smiled at Wendy.

"Shoulder, please." I couldn't stop smiling as she stamped my permanent Fairy Tail mark. I looked over my shoulder and saw Romeo Conbolt, aka hottest guy in Fairy Tail. In my opinion. It used to be Wendy's too, but then she moved on.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy tapped my shoulder.

"Oh...uh...no nothing's wrong." I stammered, blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" she smiled and giggled.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed, gentle punching her in the arm but then giggling along with Wendy.

"Were you looking at Romeo!" I was blushing madly now. Now Romeo came over to us.

"Hey! Wendy, I never knew there were two of you!" he smiled at me and I blushed. His smile made me want to kiss him _**REALLY**_ bad

"You keep daydreaming." Wendy nudged me.

"What." I looked up, confused.

"He asked if we would join a team with him!" Wendy grinned. "What do you say?!"

"Of course!" I squealed in delight. _'Great! More time to spend with him!'_ I thought. Plus I was grinning like a maniac.

"Are you sure you're okay." Wendy raised her eyebrows. I started thinking that if I was older I might like Natsu because Romeo was a mini Natsu. GROSS!

"I should show you around." Wendy grabbed my arm a dragged me around ALL of Fairy Tail. I was so very happy to be one of Fairy Tail's family members and could not wait for my first adventure at Fairy Tail. But first I would have to get a good night's sleep and see what tommorow would hold for me.

* * *

**Romeo's POV**

It was the middle of the night when I knocked on Echo's dorm room door. She was sharing it with Wendy. I knocked on the door thinking: _'Romeo you probably woke her up!'_ But the door opened and Echo had her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked.

"I... wanted to ask you something." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly.

"Okay come on in."

Wendy and Echo's room looked just like they were outdoors instead of in a room. Right now, it had crickets and frogs and everything you would see at night with a dark blue outline.

_'Just like Echo's eyes.'_ I thought.

"Impressive, huh." Echo said when she caught me staring.

"Uh...yeah." I looked around trying to look casual. It was hard with a beautiful girl there watching your every move.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Echo said, patting the part of bed next to her.

"Do you think Wendy likes me?" I stared at my bare feet, embarrassed.

"Well... I don't know. It's hard to read her love interests." Echo frowned. "Sorry."

"Oh... yeah...uh...it's okay." Echo's sky blue (daytime sky blue) hair was down instead of pulled up in long pigtails. WHY WAS SHE SO BEAUTIFUL?!

"It's late. You should go back to your dorm so Master doesn't get mad at you." Echo smiled. Her smile is like stars in her mouth. And she was already calling my dad Master. ( This is the week before the Grand Magic Games)

"Um...yeah...well...see you tomorrow." So, I got up and left.

* * *

**Yeah! My own Fairy Tail story! And there is already love brewing! Between a thirteen year old and a twelve year old? Well, that is what my mind comes up with.**

**Echo: Why, out of all people, do you make my heart beat faster for Romeo?!**

**It could have been Natsu.**


	2. The Grand Magic Games!

**Second chapter already! Well, Read, Rate, and...REVIEW!**

* * *

**Echo's POV**

It was the day before the Grand Magic Games and everyone was going. Including me.

"Are you sure you don't want to be in the stands watching all the battles with me, Wendy?" I asked tugging on her arm.

"Carla says I need to get stronger." Wendy said.

"Who cares what Carla says?!" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Don't let Carla hear you say that." Just then, Carla walked in sipping a small cup of Darjeeling tea.

"Good morning." Carla took a sip of her tea.

"Good morning, Carla!" Wendy leaned down and smiled at Carla, putting her hands on her knees.

"We should start packing." By 10 o'clock, Wendy and I were all packed and lying in bed. We were chatting because we couldn't fall asleep.

"So, you really are going to battle." I commented.

"Yeah. Unless we don't get in." Wendy turned over in her sleep and I heard snoring. I crept out of bed and down the hall to Romeo's room. Luckily, Romeo had his own room. I knocked on the door. Romeo opened the door sleepily.

"Who? Oh...um hey Echo." Romeo laughed nervously while blushing.

"Can I talk to you?" I rubbed my head of sky blue hair. At night, it was always down.

"Well...I guess you could come in."

"Do you want to go to my room? I just thought since you are the only one here it would be a good place to meet." I looked up from my bare feet.

"Well...we can meet here." I stepped in his warm room and sat on his bed.

"So tommorow is the Grand Magic Games." I said.

"Yeah. Are you battling?" Romeo pushed the bangs out of my eyes and smiled at me.

"No. But Wendy is and I think I'll be lonely in the stands." I looked up at him.

"You could sit next to me!" Romeo blushed. "I...um...I mean."

"That's okay. Thanks for the suggestion. I'll do it." I only knew him for a week, but my stupid heart made me kiss Romeo on the cheek. _'Stupid heart!'_ I thought.

"Um... " Romeo and I were both blushing.

"Sorry for bothering you." I got up to leave but Romeo held my arm and I sat down again.

"Well...it's late. I should leave." I was still blushing.

"No, stay." Romeo looked up at me pleadingly.

"No, really." I took a step to the door, making Romeo stand up. He turned me around and I looked up at him. We should have kissed but, we heard footsteps. We both thought it was Master (Romeo's dad, Macao, is Master).

"See you tommorow." Romeo smiled at me.

"Night." I said, smiling back at him. In my mind I said: _'I love you, Romeo.' _But I may never find out if he loves me too. Probably. I hope. Once I got in my dorm, I lay in my bed and fell asleep, knowing tommorow would be great.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Today was the day of the Grand Magic Games. The guild was packing the stuff they were bringing into a train. I was sitting next to Romeo. And Wendy too, of course.

"Are you sure you want to sit with me?" Romeo asked.

"Why wouldn't I want to sit with you?" I questioned back.

"Well...people might get the wrong impression."

"Like what?"

"D-Dad might think I l-like you." Romeo and I both blushed. _'__Maybe Romeo likes me after all.'_ I thought.

"We can't leave without you guys!" Wendy called. So we got on and I swear Romeo was thinking of holding my hand.

"So..." I think Romeo was feeling awkward because he was sitting with a bunch of girls (yes three _**IS**_ a bunch of girls).

"Why aren't you fighting, Romeo?" Wendy asked, cocking her head.

"Dad won't let me." Romeo looked down at the floor.

"Well he should know to get you out of your comfort zone. You're thirteen!" Carla looked away and stuck up her nose.

"Wendy, what do you think of me getting an Exceed?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, maybe you could get one. I mean, if you get one it might understand your feelings better." Wendy stroked Carla's head and Carla closed her eyes in enjoyment.

"Your right, Wendy." Romeo looked in my eyes. I felt my cheeks get hot and I immediately knew I was blushing.

"Exceeds do seem to understand feeling a lot." I said.

"And like diaries they help you. But they probably help you more." Wendy said, scratching behind Carla's ears.

"We're here!" Mira's voice came over the intercom. Wendy, Romeo, and I got out and with us carried out all of our stuff. Everyone got their own rooms and I was across the hall from Romeo. Wendy's room was right next to mine. I said good night to Wendy and crawled in bed. I was thinking about Exceed and fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, the hotel was uprooting itself in from the ground.

"Wendy!" I screamed, dashing into her room. But she wasn't there.

"Romeo!" I rushed into his room and he was there, fast asleep. I shook him awake.

"W-where am I? Echo." Romeo got up. He was acting like he didn't feel a thing even thought the building was shaking.

"Can you not feel this?!" I slapped Romeo "The building is shaking!" Romeo was rubbing his slapped cheek.

"Ow." was his response. Then we heard the **_INSANE_** announcement about the sky labyrinth. Luckily, neither of us was going in that crazy floating ball of doom.

"What if one of the members dies?" My face went pale.

"They can take care of themselves." Romeo put a hand on my back.

"I guess we'll see what happens tomorrow." I got up and put a hand on the door but turned back and whispered "Night." then left. All the fighting would start tomorrow.


End file.
